


Jedi Fey [notfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Notfic [37]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Be Careful What You Wish For, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Notfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: What if the Jedi were Fey?
Series: Notfic [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/774375
Kudos: 7





	Jedi Fey [notfic]

**Author's Note:**

> like all my notfic this idea is free to a good home.

**Title:** Jedi Fey

 **Fandom:** Star Wars

 **Author/Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Length:** 38:00

**Summary:**

> What if the Jedi were Fey

there is not yet a transcript of this work.

Right click to [Download](https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Jedi%20fey.mp3)


End file.
